


L'aspirante poliziotto e l'universitario

by ImperialPair



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: L'aspirante poliziotto e l'universitarioFandom: Kuroko no basketPairing: NijiAoChallenge: P0rnfest!Prompt: frenesiaOOC Future Fiction!





	L'aspirante poliziotto e l'universitario

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: L'aspirante poliziotto e l'universitario  
> Fandom: Kuroko no basket  
> Pairing: NijiAo  
> Challenge: P0rnfest!  
> Prompt: frenesia  
> OOC Future Fiction!

In serate come quelle i richiami dei loro corpi, impedivano ad Aomine e Nijimura di porsi un freno: suscitavano una reciproca frenesia da bloccare ogni altra reazione, colpa di quelle lingue un po’ troppo vogliose.  
I due si avvinghiavano alle reciproche erezioni leccandosi perché era l’unica cosa che potesse placarli da quel desiderio inesorabile, anche se per il momento non erano ancora pronti. Volevano avvolgesi a vicenda in quelle bollenti bocche.  
Era quello l’unico modo che l’aspirante poliziotto e l’universitario conoscevano per placare i bollenti spiriti, succhiarsi a vicende con una passione tale da perdersi in quel piacere fin quando entrambi non avrebbero raggiunto l’orgasmo.


End file.
